Suite d'étranges one shot
by Destination darkness
Summary: Des one-shots sadiques à comiques souvent des délires écris en cours... Le premier est comique, enjoy ! Actuellement : 5 one-shot. Aujourd'hui : one shot spécial noël, passez tous de bonnes fêtes !
1. One shot 1 : Comique

_Ceci est une suite de One-Shot plus ou moins long et généralement …étranges….. _

_Il y aura surement du yaoi, alors vous êtes prévenus ! Si vous avez une idée de scénario a proposé a mon esprit euh…sadique on va dire, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Ok ?_

_Juste un petit rappel : Usopp = Pipo et Sanji = Sandy : ce sont les même persos._

_Donc pour commencer voilà une chose issue d'une amie et de bibi, __Enjoy__ !_

Alors que le sunny go naviguait tranquillement sur Grand line, les imbéciles de service dansant autour de Brook et son violon, les filles discutant sous un parasol, Zoro s'entrainant et Sanji cuisinant. _(Ça fait beaucoup de « ant »…)_

Une baleine d'à peu prés 2 km de long sauta non loin du bateau et provoqua le décollage du navire pour finalement retomber sur….un truc bleu foncé….non identifié….la baleine… !...

La baleine se mit soudain en tête d'avancer le plus vite possible et fit trembler le bateau tout entier, Luffy tomba par terre et fut sauver de la glissade par un clou qui s'accrocha à son pantalon. Zoro laissa s'échapper ses sabres de leurs fourreaux, ils foncèrent sur le pauvre Usopp qui se remettait de la douleur causée par son nez qui s'était coincé dans un canon lors de sa chute, deux se plantèrent de chaque cotés de son visage, frôlant ses oreilles et le troisième atterrit entre ses deux jambes, a deux doigts de trancher ses bijoux de famille. _(phrase de Amélie (°_°)''). _Nami s'effondra dans les calles, avala son chewing-gum et manqua de s'étouffer avec. Sanji et Robin roulèrent ensembles avant de s'arrêter cote a cote dans la pelouse. Brook se coinça la tête dans son violon _(me demander pas comment…)_ Zoro, voulant récupérer ses sabres qui avaient traumatisé Usopp, s'accrocha a la poignée d'une porte. Cependant la baleine avait décidé de chasser l'insecte sur son dos et Zoro bascula une nouvelle fois et la poignée, qui devait normalement accueillir avec délicatesse la paume d'une main, ressevit les parties sensibles de l'escrimeur qui poussa un gémissement qui en disait long sur ses sentiments…. _(Amélie, franchement !)_

La baleine plongea dans l'eau et le bateau se reposa enfin sur l'océan encore un peu remué, Luffy se releva alors et n'entendit pas son bermuda craquer et se déchirer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, découvrant dans toute sa splendeur le futur roi des pirates avec son caleçon Hello Kitty !

_Hou la la….._

_Euh reviews ?_


	2. One shot 2 : Angst

_Voici le 2eme One-shot, ce coup-ci c'est un drame et une histoire d'amitié…vraiment très court….Enjoy !_

Le thousand sunny naviguait tranquillement, Luffy criait sa faim avant d'être assommer par Nami et Sanji qui sortait appeler l'équipage pour manger. C'est alors qu'une grosse vague percuta le bateau qui se retrouva verticale à la mer. On pouvait voir les mugiwaras se tenant tant bien que mal a la rambarde pour ne pas tomber mais Ussopp perdu sa chaussure qui atterrit en plein sur la tête de Sanji qui s'accrochait a la porte de la cuisine, celui-ci lâcha sous le choque la porte et tomba dans l'eau glacée sans que ses compagnons s'en aperçoivent.

Le bateau revenu a l'horizontal, les mugiwaras reprirent leur occupation précédente, c'est-a-dire se ruer vers la cuisine, cependant, une fois assis, aucun cuistot n'arriva pour leurs présenter leurs repas, ils se rappelèrent avoir vu la botte d'Ussopp tomber en direction du coq. Comme une seule personne, tous se levèrent d'un bond et se penchèrent au-dessus de la rambarde, Luffy cria le nom de son nakama et s'apprêta à sauter mais il fut retenu par Zoro.

Sous les yeux des mugiwaras incomplets, une ombre remonta avec une grande vitesse jusqu'à la surface et Sanji émergea en prenant une grande inspiration. Il nagea vers le navire et sauta sur le pont mais aucun ne semblait l'avoir remarqué et ils fouillaient tous les profondeurs de leurs yeux où la peur puis des larmes pour certains apparaissaient, en effet, sur le sol de sable et de pierres, on pouvait voir scintiller des cheveux blond et un corps parcouru de quelques entailles faîtes en tombant sur les roches sous-marines. Sanji, sur le pont, essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit, il essaya d'attraper le bras de Luffy, mais sa main passa au travers.

Depuis ce jour, lorsque l'on regarde attentivement le bateau des mugiwaras, on peut voir une ombre bienveillante assise sur la rambarde à veiller sur ses « nakamas »…

_Voili voilou….c'est...vraiment très court...reviews ?_


	3. One shot 3 : comique

_** Nos amis les animaux **_

-AAAAAAAAH !

Ce au combien mélodieux cri ne provint non pas d'un homme qui vient d'apprendre qu'il va avoir un enfant (==") mais bien de notre cher navire mugiwara. Mais je vois qu'il faut que je vous explique, revenons un peu en arrière…

7H, réveil de Sanji et Usopp

-Waa bien dormi !

-moi aussi ! Mais euh ….Sanji ?

-Ouai quoi ?

-C'est quoi ces oreilles et cette queue de….chat ?

-hein mais de quoi tu parles ? Euh, et toi c'est quoi ces oreilles et cette moustache de Souris ?

-….

-….

-AAAAAAAH !

-AAAAAAAH !

Voilà vous connaissez maintenant la situation…Enfin comme on peut aisément le deviner, ces hurlements ont réveillé en sursaut chaque membre de l'équipage qui fonça sur le pont, où se trouvaient Usopp et sanji.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui vous prend de hurler comme ça a une heure pareille ?

- Ta g***** la sorcière ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez-vous deux ?

Le silence se fit alors quand on remarqua quelques _légers_ changement sur tout l'équipage, résumons :

Nami : doigts palmés et cheveux bleu comme l'eau.

Zoro : Oreilles et queue de …tigre ?

Luffy : oreilles et queue de chien…

Chopper : resta un renne. Ben oui vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Sanji et Usopp : regarder plus haut je sais suis fainéante…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les réactions furent très diverses chez les mugiwara, voyez plutôt :

-Waa ha ha trop marant ! Waf waf waf !

-Aahg mais qu'est ce qui nous arrivent ?

-Fermer la bande d'idiots !

-Alors tu étais vraiment une sorcière des mers !

-Il est où Chopper ?

-… bonne question

Le dit Chopper déboula alors sur le pont et se jeta sur le sol

-Ouin ! Désoler tout le monde ! Ouin !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chopper ?

-C'est ma faute !

-QUOI ?

-Mais qu'est -ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je veux pas rester une souris moi !

Chopper se releva devant la troupe où Nami assommée Usopp, Zoro et Sanji se battaient et Luffy essayé d'attraper sa queue…

-Euh en faites je peux vous faire redevenir normaux.

« Gros blanc »

-Tenez buvez ça dit le petit renne en tendant a chacun un verre contenant un produit violet plutôt _étrange_.

Ils redevinrent normaux et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs courte et misérable vie de célibataires…

* * *

><p>Voili voilou désoler pour cette fin mais vue qu'il y a pas de princesses comme dans les contes de fées ils ne peuvent être que célibataires, non ?<p>

Une tite review quand même ?


	4. One shot 4 : comique

One piece ne m'appartient pas, et heureusement je pense... Sinon ils seraient tous tour à tour morts et dans des situations... étranges xD Oh, et ça m'étonnerait que ce jeu existe mais le personnage de Link ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Alors alors, cette fic est plutôt hors saison et je l'avais écrite en tout début d'année si je me souviens bien... Oh, et est encore une fois un véritable défilé de débilité...

Bonne lecture quant même ! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Les aventures de Zoro, la fée en-bocalée !<strong>

Ah, noël, avec ses rêves, ses contes, ses rires, son festin, et ses cadeaux.

Ne croyez pas que car ils sont des pirates, le père noël n'est pas allé visiter nos chers mugiwaras, au contraire, il leur a apporté une énorme boite, ainsi qu'une plus petite. Au matin, les paquets avaient étés ouverts et devinez ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

Dans la plus grosse, une télévision, un écran plat pour être exacte, si grand qu'il prenait tout un mur du vogue merry, dans la seconde boite, un objet, blanc, que tous avaient vu sur les magazines, journaux et autres choses, une Wii. Accompagnée d'un jeu : The legend of zelda...

Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction des mugiwaras face a ceci, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper couraient, sautaient, hurlaient leur joie et leur impatience, Nami et Sanji essayaient de se retrouver dans les innombrables manuels d'utilisation écris dans d'innombrables langues et enfin, Zoro essayait d'ouvrir l'emballage du jeu.

Quand enfin, tout fut fin près, ils s'installèrent a même le sol et, n'ayant que deux manettes, ils durent tirer au sort les joueurs. Voilà donc les mugiwaras-spectateurs réunis autour des deux joueurs : Zoro et Sanji, Sanji, jouant Link, un garçon aux habits verts et aux oreilles le faisant ressembler à un lutin, Zoro, une petite fée qui s'était retrouvée enfermée dans un flacon par on ne sait quel moyen et qui n'avait donc rien a faire a part attendre son lutin sauveur en lui envoyant des lumières pour qu'il évite de se perdre en route...

Après bien des péripéties, notamment lorsque Luffy appela Zoro, « la petite fée », ou lorsque Chopper dût soigner Luffy pour ses bosses, ou encore lorsque Sanji fit une magnifique chute dans la lave, heureusement qu'il lui restait une vie... Donc, après tout ceci, Sanji-Link finit par brandir fièrement la fée en-bocalée, et Zoro pu a nouveau voler de ses propres ailes, activité qu'il fit découvrir a Usopp après que celui-ci ai commentée la scène des remerciements pleine de rougissements, bégaiements, rires gênés...etc.

Croyez moi, l'année prochaine, le père noël devrait plutôt offrir a cet équipage des peluches, de gentilles peluches inoffensives.

Bien que celles ci pourraient devenir des armes redoutables, assommant les pauvres innocents, frappants les murs enfoncés, détruisant les barrières avec une force phénoménale, blessant ! Éclaboussant de sang les sols ! Tuant !

GYAHAHAHAHAhahh

Fin~

Deux mots : N'importe quoi !


	5. One shot spécial noël 2012

_Souvenir d'un noël_

-Noël ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
>-Comment ? Tu ne sais pas ?<br>-...Non...désolé  
>-Ce n'est pas grave voyons ! Je vais t'expliquer.<br>Les yeux du jeune être coiffé d'un large chapeau s'illuminèrent tandis qu'un grand sourire prit place sur le visage du vieil Hilluluk.

Les flocons tombaient doucement en cette nuit de décembre, points clairs sur ce ciel sombre, ils semblaient vouloir recouvrir bien plus que cette petite île, ils semblaient vouloir atteindre la mer, immobiliser ces petites vagues calmes en les glaçant soudainement.

A l'intérieur de la maigre demeure de bois, le médecin avait conté chaque histoire de noël qu'il connaissait, décrivant au petit renne les couleurs des sapins plus hauts que le ciel, la douce musique des clochettes du traîneau et la beauté des rennes qui le tiraient à la nuit tombée. Il lui avait raconté l'histoire du vieux monsieur à la barbe blanche qui apportait chaque année du bonheur à chaque maison, et des lutins qui fabriquaient avec affection chaque cadeau.  
>Lorsqu'enfin le renne s'était endormi, il était sortit, son sourire ne le quittant pas et était resté a l'extérieur toute la nuit durant.<p>

Quand Chopper se réveilla, il se leva doucement et, ne pouvant que contempler l'absence du médecin, il poussa doucement la porte grinçante, et s'immobilisa un instant avant de courir du plus vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient et sauta dans les bras d'Hilluluc.

A coté d'eux, l'un des plus grands arbres de la forêt était décoré de divers objets multicolores, reflétant la lumière de quelques bougies soigneusement enfermées dans des boules transparentes et accrochées sur les épaisses branches. Des guirlandes cascadaient tout autour de l'arbre, certaines accrochant chaque rayon de lumière, d'autres se fondant parfaitement avec la teinte vert sombre du roi des forêts.

Et tout autour, la neige formait un magnifique tapis éclatant et doux, et dessus, Chopper riait avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui venait de lui offrir un magnifique cadeau...

* o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o *o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o * o *o * o *

Chopper se réveilla doucement, le son de son rire et de celui du vieux médecin lui parvenant encore, lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il réfréna une vague de tristesse pour le vieil Hilluluk et sauta a pieds joins sur le sol pour sortir et découvrir ses amis déjà dehors a s'extasier sur l'épaisseur de neige couvrant le pont tandis que de bonnes odeurs de pâtisseries et de chocolat sortaient de la cuisine pour se propager doucement sur tout le navire.  
>Et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il bondit dans la neige, recouvrant Usopp et Luffy au passage en se disant que ce noël serait aussi beau que le tout premier...<p>

**.Fin.**

Voici donc un tout petit OS pour ce noël 2012, parce que je ne vous oublie pas même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié sur ce fandom!^^

Donc, je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux noël en espérant que l'homme en rouge et blanc n'aura oublié personne ! ^^

A bientôt ! ^^


End file.
